Mijn Valentijn
by Perkie
Summary: Lily is alleen op Valentijns dag en die gedachte maakt haar verdrietig... maar er is iemand die alles beter maakt.


Hallo mensen, dit is mijn eerste verhaal. Het is eigenlijk mijn verhaal niet, het is het verhaal van Byebyebirdie. Ik heb het vertaald vanuit het Engels. Dus alles is van Byebyebirdie.

Lees en laat een bericht achter a.u.b.

* * *

Valentijn is zonde van de dag

Valentijn is zonde van de dag. Ik haat die feestdag, als je het dat al kan noemen. Het is absoluut een nutteloze dag tijdens onze 365 dagen cyclus die niet gevierd moet worden in geen enkel land voor welke reden dan ook.

Het is gewoon een feestdag voor de kaartjesbedrijven. Tuurlijk, Hallmarkt kan niet wachten op Valentijn, net zoals Godiva en je kan zeker de bloemisten niet vergeten. Maar er zit absoluut geen na verteld verhaal achter zoals bij Kerstmis en Pasen. Je gaat niet naar de kerk op die dag, je wordt geen jaar ouder en de eerste persoon die het verhaal van Sint Valentijn naverteld, zal zeker een held zijn in mijn boek.

Het ergste is dat ik logischerwijs met niemand mijn gedachten kan delen omdat ik geen vriendje heb en iemand anders zal gewoon denken dat ik jaloers ben. Wat ik niet ben.

Nee, ik ben echt niet jaloers. Ik denk gewoon dat het verspilling van je tijd is als je je liefde deelt op de dag dat miljoenen andere mensen ook hun liefde delen. Als je van iemand houdt, dan zouden zij dat moeten weten; je zou hen niet moeten verplichten om snoep en juwelen te kopen gewoon om dat te tonen.

Oké, misschien ben ik een beetje jaloers.

Ik ben Lily Evers, ik ben zeventien en tegen Valentijn als je dat nog niet door had. Ik heb niet veel vrienden en ik heb zeker geen vriendje maar ik ben tevreden. Ik haat mijn leven niet – heb ik nooit gedaan- en ik voel me niet heel de tijd alleen zoals sommige andere meisjes die ik ken. In principe vind ik mezelf vrij succesvol stabiel en ik kan vooruit kijken naar een kleurrijke toekomst. Ik weet het, dat klinkt ongelooflijk saai, maar ik denk dat ik wel zonder een vriendje kan in de toekomst. Maar zonder job zitten staat niet in mijn toekomstplannen.

Maar waarom sluit ik mezelf op in mijn kamer, begraaf mij onder bergen werk en probeer ik de tranen niet te laten ontsnappen wanneer deze feestdag passeert?

Als je het nog niet zou weten, vandaag is het Valentijns dag. Maar dat is nog niet het ergste. Het is ook vrijdag, wat betekent dat ik niet alleen vier saaie klassen heb met mensen die smoorverliefd zijn op mekaar en kusjes blazen naar elkaar door de klas, maar ook heb ik het plezier om in mijn kamer te zitten op Zweinsteins bekendste uitgaansdag zonder, ja je raadt het al, een date.

Het is niet dat ik geen date kon krijgen als ik dat wou. Maar ik wou het niet. Oké dan, misschien wou ik wel een date maar ik wou niemand vragen. Ik wou gevraagd worden. Ik wou dat het speciaal was, maar blijkbaar was God mij vergeten deze Valentijns dag. En daarom zit ik op mijn kamer door iedereen ellendig uitgelachen, vooral degene die voor me uitkijken, waaronder God. Ik zweer dat ik God zal terug pakken op een dag.

Voor de twintigste keer keek ik op mijn horloge, er stond half tien. En ik was benieuwd naar wat mijn beste vriendin Alice en haar vriend van twee jaar Frank nu aan het doen waren. Als ik Frank ken en dat deed ik, waren ze waarschijnlijk op het terrein bij het meer voor een romantische, laat avond picknick met champagne en aardbeien en waren ze mekaar romantisch aan het kussen en aan het kijken naar de sterren allebei denken aan hoe perfect hun avond was. Niet zoals mij houdt Alice van Valentijn. Ze denkt dat een feestdag om eerlijk en oprecht je liefde te bewijzen voor iemand absoluut perfect is.

Ik denk dat ze voorgoed zot geworden is.

En met die commentaar, kon ik niet anders dan aan haar duidelijk maken dat de enige rede dat ze de feestdag leuk vindt, is dat ze een vriendje heeft.

Ze gaf me een blik, vertelde me dat ik melodramatisch was en liep weg om een paar uur niet tegen mij te spreken totdat ze door had dat ze zonder mij niemand had om mee te praten.

Ik keek opnieuw naar de klok en zuchtte. Er waren maar twee minuten voorbij gegaan en ik verveelde me al. Ik had al mijn werk al af dat ik moest maken en ik startte aan wat huiswerk voor extra punten. Ik wist dat ik mijn boek van Spreuken en Bezweringen had kunnen pakken en het volgende hoofdstuk lezen voor de volgende les totdat ik in slaap zou vallen. Maar voor een of andere vreemde reden was ik niet in de stemming. Ik amuseerde me liever met deze feestdag te bekritiseren en te mokken. En ik was niet van plan om dat te verhinderen met een boek.

Ik zuchtte en deed snel mijn schoolkleren uit en kleedde me om in een comfortabele, zwarte, flanellen broek en een zwart topje, proberend om mezelf wijs te maken dat ik zwart niet droeg als een teken maar gewoon omdat het een van mijn favoriete T-shirts was.

Natuurlijk, elke andere nacht ging ik slapen in een rood topje dus die logica klopte helemaal niet, maar niemand moest dat weten.

Ik pakte mijn wollen denkentje van het einde van mijn bed en zocht mijn boekenkast af naar een klassieker, ik verplaatste een van mijn favoriete _Little Women_ en besloot om in de leerlingenkamer voor het haardvuur te lezen totdat Alice terug kwam en dweepte over haar date waarover ik begerig zou zwijmelen en mezelf wijs maken dat ik niet jaloers was en terwijl ik herhaaldelijk zou vertellen tegen haar hoe veel geluk ze wel niet had.

Ik slofte naar de leerlingenkamer en ik was extreem dankbaar wanneer ik zag dat die volledig leeg was. Ik moest toegeven dat deze feestdag toch _sommige _voordelen had. Ik nestelde me in mijn favoriete zetel bij het haardvuur, ondersteunde mijn hoofd met een kussen en geraakte comfortabel. Ik mompelde een spreuk om het haardvuur aan te steken en greep het boek van de tafel waarop ik het eerst had gelegd. Maar vooraleer ik mijn boek opende en begon te lezen, kwam er plots een verlangen op uit het niets om een date hebben.

Ik staarde diep in het vuur, tranen vormend zoals kleine zwembadjes op de bodem van mijn oogleden en ik vroeg me af wat er zo verkeerd kon gaan dat ik niet één date kon krijgen voor een stomme feestdag.

Het was dan dat ik voor de eerste keer in een lange tijd me alleen voelde. En niet het soort alleen zijn dat gemakkelijk kon verdwijnen door de terugkomst van Alice. Nee, het was het soort van alleen zijn waardoor ik voor de eerste keer in mijn leven wenste dat ik iemand had om alles mee te delen. Ik wou iemand die ik kon vertrouwen. Die ik alles kon vertellen en die werkelijk terug praat en echt _luistert._ Ik heb dat nog nooit gehad met een persoon van het andere geslacht en ik begon te denken dat ik dat nooit zou hebben.

Ik probeerde er niet aan te denken, maar na het lezen van het eerste hoofdstuk van _Little Women_ was het duidelijk dat verliefd worden het enige ding in mijn gedachten was omdat ik besefte dat ik je niet zou kunnen vertellen wat er gebeurde in dat eerste hoofdstuk.

Ik dacht nooit dat liefde noodzakelijk was. Ik dacht altijd dat als het plaats moest vinden, dat ook zou gebeuren. Maar wanneer de minuten voorbij tikte en de jongere studenten zichzelf in de leerlingenkamer sleurden met gezichten waar liefde stond op geschreven, wist ik dat ik ook zo wou zijn voor iemand. Ik haatte het om alleen te zijn. Ik haatte het om eenzaam te zijn. Ik haatte het om altijd het derde wiel aan de wagen te zijn bij Alice en Frank. En ik haatte het omdat ik wist dat dit alles me helemaal gek maakte.

Ik haat Valentijns dag. Het brengt het ergste van de mensen naar buiten.

Het brengt het ergste van mij naar buiten.

Had ik al vermeld dat ik Valentijns dag haat?

Ik richtte mijn hoofd op wanneer ik zachte voetstappen op de trap van de jongens slaapkamer hoorde die naar de leerlingenkamer kwamen.

Ik kreunde. Ik wou gewoon alleen zijn. _Alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft laat hen weggaan..._

Maar waarmee ik geconfronteerd werd, was een nog grotere verrassing dan ik ooit had kunnen bedenken.

"Potter?" Mompelde ik hardop, luider dan ik had verwacht en terwijl staarde ik naar hem met een vreemde blik. En wegens een of andere reden, kon ik niet wegkijken.

James Potter was een mysterie voor mij. Hij was onwaanzinnig populair met een klein beetje een dikke nek, die liever met zijn vrienden uithing dan zijn werk te doen, altijd grappen uithalen met mensen van de school en doen alsof hij een vijf jarige is; hoewel, er waren soms momenten waarop ik dacht dat ik een andere kant van hem zag. Er waren tijden wanneer hij eigenlijk _aardig_ leek en misschien niet zo _arrogant_. Alsof hij een volwassen zeventienjarige kon zijn en dat hij dat niet probeerde te laten zien aan andere mensen.

James wandelde traag naar mij na vlug de leerlingenkamer hebben rondgekeken en gezien hebben dat er niemand anders was, en dan stond hij bij mij. "Euhm…vind je het erg als ik erbij kom zitten?"

Ik wou het erg vinden. Ik dacht dat ik gewoon alleen wou zijn samen met mijn anti-Valentijns gedachten. Maar wanneer ik mijn mond opende om te zeggen dat ik het erg vond, kwamen de woorden "Nee, natuurlijk niet," uit mijn mond.

Hij nam plaats aan de andere kant van de zetel, terwijl hij op gereserveerde manier lachte naar mij, een manier die meestal niet de gebruikelijke Potter techniek is. En ik kon niet anders dan me afvragen of hij iets van plan was.

"Dus… wat doe jij hier om tien uur 's avonds op Valentijns dag? Heb jij geen knappe date?" Vroeg ik, terwijl ik mijn boek weglegde en probeerde uit te vinden waarom één van de knapste vrijgezellen van Zweinstein niet weg was om Zweinsveld binnen te sluipen of iets anders dat even gek is.

James keek me aan met één van die blikken die me rillingen geeft en deed een paar keer zijn mond open en dicht voor eindelijk toe te geven: "Het meisje waarmee ik wou gaan zou nooit ja gezegd hebben."

Ik was verrast. Ten eerste, het leek bijna onmogelijk dat iemand nee tegen hem zou zeggen, hij was één van de knapste en meeste populairste jongens van de school en ik was niet bang om dat toe te geven. En dan nog, ik begreep nog altijd niet waarom hij geen ander meisje heeft gevraagd. Iedereen zou met hem meegaan op Valentijns dag. Maar ik zei niets; ik wou me niet grof of ondoordacht gedragen. "Je hebt haar zelfs niet gevraagd?"

James schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. "Nee… ik dacht dat ik mezelf kon sparen voor die afgang," legde hij uit, intens en precies zenuwachtig starend naar zijn handen.

Ik glimlachte omdat hij er zo schattig uitzag wanneer hij beschaamd was en tegelijkertijd proberend om de gedachten van Potter en _schattig_ uit mijn hoofd te verdrijven. Maar ik kon niet anders dan denken dat James Potter toch niet zo erg was. Ik kwam nooit goed overeen met hem, maar hij heeft een goede kant en ik wenste dat hij dat gewoon wat meer kon laten zien aan andere mensen, niet alleen aan mij.

Na een lange en verrassend genoeg, comfortabele stilte, zei ik: "Ik denk nog altijd dat je haar had moeten vragen. Je weet nooit wat er gebeurd zou kunnen zijn en in plaats van hier te zijn met _mij, _kon je nu uit zijn met haar en een geweldige Valentijns dag hebben."

James keek op, starend in mijn ogen met een blik die ik nog nooit had opgemerkt, een drang naar diep verlangen of iets gek zoals dat. "Denk je?"

Oprecht starend ik zijn ogen, knikte ik. "Ja."

James twijfelde, kijkend naar mij met dezelfde blik maar dan sterker en ademde diep in. "Oké…" zei hij duidelijk maar met een zekere onzekerheid. Ik was net van plan om te vragen wat hij daarmee bedoelde toen hij zijn mond opende en snel verder ging. "Lily Evers, wil jij mijn Valentijn zijn?"

Ik zat daar verstijfd, mijn boek viel uit mijn handen en landde op de vloer. James Potter wou dat _ik _zijn Valentijn was? Hij… hij wou mij _vragen?_ Ik was absoluut verbaasd door dat idee en het maakte zeker geen zin voor mij. Ik dacht we een soort van geschreven overeenkomst hadden dat we mekaar niet echt leuk vonden. Blijkbaar was ik verkeerd.

"Jij… je wou mij vragen?" Stotterde ik, starend naar hem in shock. Als ik niet in mijn arm had geknepen en de pijn had gevoeld, dan zou ik zeker geloofd hebben dat dit een droom was.

James keek diep in mijn ogen, nauwelijks knipperend en hij glimlachte traag. "Ja."

Ik kon het nog altijd niet geloven. Ik was zo zeker dat ik aan het dromen was. Dat, of James was compleet gek geworden.

En hij had gelijk. Als hij mij een paar dagen geleden had gevraagd, zou ik gelachen hebben, me afvragen wie hem had uitgedaagd om mij te vragen en dan woest weggelopen zijn. Maar na in zijn verlangende ogen gekeken te hebben, wist ik dat hij eerlijk was. Ik wist dat hij echt wou dat ik zijn Valentijn was.

En dus deed ik iets waarvan ik dacht dat ik nooit gedaan zou hebben. Ik zei ja.

"Ik zou het fijn vinden om jouw Valentijn te zijn, James Potter", antwoordde ik duidelijk, terwijl ik een lok achter mijn oor streek dat in mijn gezicht was gevallen.

Blijkbaar is Valentijn toch niet zo erg.

.


End file.
